


Are we boyfriends?

by Soulxphantom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dating, M/M, One Shot, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulxphantom/pseuds/Soulxphantom
Summary: Why is it common for Shiro and Keith to spend time together when they do not even share classes? Keith doesn't know. [Sheith] [short story]





	Are we boyfriends?

Shiro is one of those admirable guys who work hard at school to get the best grades, the classics that are selected to be class delegate or, presidents of the student council, and they are always team leaders in all matters needed. In contrast, Keith is always the classic student who discusses with teachers, skips classes and never wants to work as a team.

So, if they are so opposite ... Why is it common for them to spend time together when they do not even share classes? Keith had not wondered that until the moment he looked at their reflection behind a crystal in a water park.

Maybe it was because Shiro likes to wear leather jackets when he is not wearing a uniform? Keith also likes that kind of jackets, but he prefers something lighter and less black that does not make him feel so emo. Although definitely Shiro's style make him feels comfortable.

Or is it because they both like to eat monster burgers with extra cheese? Many are very cowardly enough to eat something like that, but for Shiro and Keith it’s common to meet for a weekend to compete for who ends up eating first.

It could also be because they both like to watch action movies and would not miss one at the cinema on the premiere day, or because none of them live with relatives at home and they are free to do whatever they want outside of school.

But why are they in an aquarium? Around them, all are engaged couples, holding hands, flirting or kissing surreptitiously in a corner. The only ones who do not fit in the area are the two of them, a couple of men wearing those classic semi-metal clothes.

Unless... What if they look like boyfriends? The little stuffed hippo that Shiro bought him a few minutes ago do not help to believe otherwise.

It is a simple gift like many that were made at times, should not mean otherwise. A couple not only gives gifts, they also go out to eat together, to the movies, and to the park ... They also hold hands and kiss each other.

Shiro does not take him by the hand except when they go together to a concert, in those places he holds him to not get lost in the crowd, and he had only kissed him on the cheek a few weeks ago as a goodbye kiss after he left him at home after that they spent the whole day riding his motorcycle.

But ... Is it usual among friends?

Keith stops his step for a few seconds, beginning to ponder the situation as he turns to see Shiro, who stops seconds after noticing.

_“Keith? What happen?”_ Shiro directs his look surprised, but keeping his expression serene.

_“Hey Shiro, are we boyfriends?”_ Keith asks puzzled and frowning with doubt.

_“What?!”_ Shiro turns his face to prevent Keith from seeing that he blushed. _“Why ... Why do you believe that?”_

_“I don’t know, it's a simple question ...”_ Keith does not lose his composure, he simply turns to see his plush hippo again, and he remembers things that Shiro gave him beforehand.

_“Well ... do you dislike the idea?”_ Shiro asks.

_“Of course not, I love you, why should I dislike?”_ Keith purses his lips and continues reflecting.

Shiro not only kissed his cheek the day they rode a motorcycle, he also did it when they were half-sleeping on one of the nights they stayed together studying for final exams. Only on those occasions? Keith is sure that it was in more...

Keith's head slowly processes question after question to begin to shape his ideas, when suddenly, Shiro's hands rose up to his neck to force him to bring his face closer and make his lips end up joined to his, to finally, automatically block all thoughts of Keith.

Oh...

By focusing on his doubts, Keith forgot that the courtship is a matter of romanticism and did not even notice that he had just confessed.

Wait a moment...Keith confessed to Shiro? Why did he confess to Shiro?

_“I Love you too”_ Shiro whispers.

Five seconds later, Keith manages to process everything that happened. His heart begins to throb with force and his cheeks turn reddish. However, he can’t start a panic attack; he is lost in the bright look and scent of the boy's perfume with which he always likes to share moments.

He is not sure if it is the first time that Shiro looks at him with such longing, but he is sure that it is impossible not to correspond that look with the same emotion. Is love what is between them? He had not thought about it, he had spent so many years feeling the comfort of belonging to Shiro's life that he never wondered what they meant to each other, they have something too natural.

Maybe he was Shiro's boyfriend for a long time and he had not noticed.

Whatever the case, Keith has nothing left but to smile and come closer to kiss him again. Because yes, those things are for boyfriends, boyfriends are lovers, with lovers get married, and get married means living together for the rest of their lives. Keith knows that he would spend the rest of his life with Shiro.

Thinking clearly, in his mind he had already been predisposed to marry Shiro for years without having even imagined.

Who would say it?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm not an English speaker. I probably had a lot of spelling errors, but I hope you have understood this short story :'D


End file.
